This invention relates to ice fishing, and more particularly to a device for holding a fishing rod, and setting the hook when a fish takes the attached bait. Ice fishing is sport in which a person cuts a hole in the ice on a frozen body of water, and fishes for fish through the hole in the ice. When a fish takes the bait at the end of the line, the fisherman gives the rod a tug which sets the hook in the fishes' mouth before he has a chance to spit out the bait. Once the fish is hooked, the fisherman reels the fish in and pulls the fish out of the hole in the ice.
There are several devices which have been utilized to assist the fisherman in this activity. Some devices for ice fishing include a pole holder which holds the pole over the hole in the ice, and may include a signal which tells the fisherman that a fish is on the line. There are other devices in the field of ice fishing which senses the fish striking the bait and will cause the tip of the rod to jerk upward. Other devices eliminate the need for the rod and provide a device which extends over the hole and lowers the line into the hole, and pulls the fish up to the hole when he is hooked.
What is needed is an improved ice fishing device which provides a stable base for placement over the hole in the ice, and which holds the fishing rod in a bent position. What is needed is a device that is light and compact for transportation and storage. What is needed is a device which utilizes a triggering system that will in, no way harm the fishing rod, rod guides, or fishing line that runs through the rod guides. What is needed is a device which has the ability to impart movement upon the fishing bait or lure and use this movement in conjunction with a hook setting mechanism. These needs are provided in the current invention.